Style Change
Style Change is a technique only available to those NetNavis who have Chng.BAT installed. StyleChanges allow NetNavis to temporarily change their element and weaponry. There are a wide variety of styles. There are 7 different styles: Guts, Custom, Shield, Team, Bug, Ground, Shadow, and Hub (in addition to the NormalStyle). On top of that, there are 4 different elements: elec, aqua, heat, and wood. So, that allows for a lot of different combinations for any battle situation. List of Elements and Their Attributes Elements are randomly applied to a style when you obtain it. When you get another style, the next one you get will always have a different element. *'Heat': This style element is effective against Wood element enemies, but, unfortunately, takes double damage from Aqua attacks. In the media, it is mostly attributed to Guts style. **'Flamethrower': This Replaces the charge shot with a flamethrower that spans up to 3 panels back. It destroys Grass panels and does double damage to wood types. Has a medium-long charge rate. **'Lava Immunity': Heat element styles are immune to damage when stepping on lava panels. *'Aqua': This style element is effective against Heat element enemies but weak against Elec type. In the media, it has been portrayed for Shield style. **'Bubblebuster': This replaces the charge shot with an incredibly weak bubble shot (same as the chip) that hits a panel behind the target. While weak, it has an incredibly fast charge time which makes it more useful. **'No Slip': Aqua element styles are immune to slipping on ice panels, able to walk on them normally. *'Elec': This style element is effective against Aqua, but takes double damage from Wood. In official artwork, it is attributed to both Team and Ground styles. **'Elec Ring': Replaces the charge shot with that of the chip that does the same thing: Fires a ring which does minimal damage, but paralyzes on contact. Weak, but charges rather fast. **'Magnetism Block': Elec element styles are immune to Magnet panels, staying in place rather than being drawn in the appropriate direction. *'Wood': The style element is effective against Elec but weak against Heat, respectively. Wood element is generally attributed to Shield style. **'Tornado Buster': Replaces the charge shot with that of a wood element tornado attack, hitting multiple times. While it is effectively one of the most powerful charge attacks, it is hindered by the fact that it hits only 2 spaces ahead, making enemies in the last row generally safe from it. **'Grass Regen': Wood element styles restore HP when standing on Grass panels. With proper navi cust programs in use, the user of Wood styles can become invincible. *'Non Element': This style element is only applied to 2 styles: Normal and Hub style, though official art has shown a 'non elemental' bug style Megaman. It has no weakness and no elemental advantage. **'Megabuster': The charge shot is normal here. it does 10 times the damage a normal shot would do. List of Style Changes and Their Specialties Under Construction *'Guts Style:' Guts style is gotten for using your Buster more than other styles of fighting. It is attributed by having a large fist attachment. In MMBN3, the Guts Style enables the use of red NaviCust Program parts. **'Enhanced Power:' MegaMan.EXE was able to stop Bomberman with its right fist relatively easily when the Guts Style (in Heat element) debutted in the anime. In the games, this is reflected by doubling its Buster Power level. **'Guts Machine Gun:' In MMBN2, the Rapid power of the Buster is reduced to one, which is a disadvantage. However, in MMBN3, it is replaced by the Guts Machine Gun, which when the buster is rapidly used, a chain of buster shots will suddenly be activated, like a machine gun. **'SuperArmor:' Guts Style gives the NetNavi an automatic SuperArmor, which causes the Navi to not flinch at all. *'Custom Style:' Custom style is gotten by selecting as many not-navi chips as possible in a turn than any other fighting techniques. It is attributed to having a larger 'backpack' than the other styles. This style allows 10 chips to be used at the beginning of the battle. *'Shield Style:' A Style that is is obtained by using recovery and defensive chips than other. Specializes in defense and begins each battle with a 1-hit barrier and can produce a shield by pressing B and left at the same time. This style is recognized by its shield on its right arm. *'Team Style:'Is a style that is gotten by using Navi chips more than any other kind. It allows for more Mega/Navi chips to be placed in a folder at a time. Team is recognized by its larger helmet crest. *'Shadow Style:' Is a style that is gotten by using 'invisibility' chips over all others. It is only available in White version of BN3. It is recognized by head crest and Scarf. It specializes in special upgrades that prevent status effects on special panels. *'Ground Style:' Special style only available in the Blue Version of BN3. Obtainable by using 'destruction' chips over all else, the kind that destroy panels. Notable by large 'boots'. The charge shot now destroys the panel it hits an enemy on, cracking it. *'Bug Style:': Special style only available in BN3. Gotten by making bugs in the Navi Customizer, and fighting with said bugs. This style is attributed to square 'bug' lights. While in it's own right, it is completely auxillery, the Bug style gives random effects during battle, usually negative, though can do things as start you with a barrier. The benefit of this style is the Cust. Programs gotten which do things as allow you to place programs anywhere without fear of negative bugging. *'Hub Style': A special style which is gotten in BN2. It's appearence is of a lighter colored 'normal' style. It takes all attribute from Guts, Custom, Shield, and Team Styles, maxing all stats. The only downside is that your Max Hp is halved. While it doesn't exist in BN3, There is a cust. Program that does the same thing, including the HP halving. This can be remedied with the Proper Bug style Cust. Program. Category:MegaMan Battle Network